Lighted artificial, decorative trees often include light strings attached to the tree branches. Such light strings are generally plugged one into the other either by a consumer while assembling the tree, or by a factory during tree assembly. Typically, all light string wiring, including power cords, are external to the tree trunk, with power cords, plugs, and wiring, extending along the outside of the tree trunk, or distributed about the various portions of the tree. Often, several power cords must be plugged into an external power source to power the light strings of the tree.
Some known lighted trees include a portion of power wiring located inside the tree trunk, with electrical outlets distributed vertically along the trunk. Traditional light strings may be plugged into the trunk outlets in order to power the light strings.
However, as the number of light strings is increased, the wiring volume and complexity also increases, creating challenges relating to power distribution and wire management.